


Femme Faetal

by oh_ryleeeee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kinky, OOC, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-On, Threesome - F/F/F, also dominant Lilith, dominant Zelda, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ryleeeee/pseuds/oh_ryleeeee
Summary: "Moments later, with a heavy sigh and muttered spell, the clearing was empty, both women gone in a flash, leaving behind only leaves that stirred from the afterthought of two witches alone in the woods. "AU: Zelda finds a witch in the woods, turns out she's an old friend of Lilith's. Zelda unravels what their relationship actually used to be and finds she's pretty intrigued by what the little witch has to say. Shameless smut, porn with plot, whatever you wanna call it.





	1. Something Wicked this Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> So as I mentioned, this is an AU, where Sabrina isn't super relevant to the story line of Zelda and Lilith finding a little witch in the woods and eventually they all bang. But I just wanted to set the scene first.

Thick fog had settled over a clearing in the Greendale woods, far from a path or any possible nearby residences. Small patches of sunlight beamed through evergreen trees, creating an almost ethereal scene as a small witch tramped past bushes and fallen branches into the open glade. An annoyed huff left her lips, her head on a swivel in search of something, or someone, who made no noise and took no form, at least that could currently be detected. Insects buzzed quietly through the trees, the only other sound in the air her muffled breathing beneath a heavy scarf. Her breath rose in large plumes above her head, the mid-winters weather turning her cheeks a warm shade of pink. As she crouched to the ground, searching perhaps for tracks, or any indication she wasn’t alone, a branch snapped some forty feet in front of her, resounding through the clearing like the echo of a gunshot. She ducked lower in her crouch, immediately on the defensive. Whatever she’d been looking for, had found her.

_______________

Zelda Spellman groaned, thrusting her newspaper away from her and onto the kitchen table. Standing briskly, she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, where just above her sister, Hilda, slept. Rather loudly, she might’ve added. Hilda’s snoring could be heard through the walls of the old house, all the way downstairs to the kitchen where Zelda was trying to enjoy her morning cup of espresso and a foreign newspaper. 

Stalking across the kitchen, Zelda snagged her thick wool coat off the coat rack before stepping out the back door and into the crisp morning air. Goosebumps immediately formed on her freckled skin just below the hem of her royal blue nightgown, from her knees straight down to her bare feet. Quickly, she slipped on a pair of boots which rested on one another beside the door, and set off down the back steps of their wrap-around porch, headed for the woods. 

“Her incessant snoring will be the death of me, and her,” Zelda murmured to herself as the grass beneath her feet got taller with each step into the fog-veiled woods. 

Her trajectory was aimless at first, hoping at the very least to find quiet and solace in the woods she had wandered more times than she could count. Anywhere was better than having to listen to Hilda snore. Her pace slowed once the house was fully out of sight, taking a deep and steadying breath of cold winter air, letting it fill her lungs with the scent of evergreen and damp earth. She allowed her mind to wander as she walked, wondering what it was Lilith was doing at the moment. Her girlfriend lived deep in the woods, off the beaten path, in a cottage plucked right out of a fairytale. It made Zelda chuckle to herself sometimes when she thought about it. Her girlfriend, Lilith, Mother of Demons and Queen of Hell, living in a Snow White-esque cottage in the middle of the Greendale woods while inhabiting the body of an otherwise ordinary high school civics teacher. Zelda smiled to herself, getting happily and lazily lost in both her thoughts and the thickly settled trees around her.

The sound of footsteps, several of them perhaps, drug her out of her daydream and back into the frigid landscape around her. She stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to herself, and more importantly assessing the situation and possible level of danger around her. Who could that possibly be at this hour, and why did it sound so… frantic? 

Faint growling and the sound of what could be considered a demons howl drifted through the air, followed by that of quick, brash footfalls through dead leaves. Zelda turned in the direction of the noise, seeing a flash of red between far-off trees, then the distinct image of what was, in fact, most definitely, a demon chasing the blur into the fog. 

She gasped softly, crouching into the underbrush as she moved slowly towards the noise and confusion of cracked tree branches and wide, clawed tracks beside small boot prints in the ice-layered mud. Following the tracks, Zelda eventually heard the fight before setting eyes on it.

Cautiously leaning into the trunk of an old, hearty oak tree, Zelda peeked her head around just in time to watch as a small, pixie cut redhead squared up to an image she had only ever seen in one of Ambrose’s demonology books. It was a man, almost nine feet tall and muscled the way only a demon could be, naked but for a cloth wrapped at the apex of his thighs, rushing head first at the little witch with her fists in the air and a scowl on her lips. He snarled, and she braced herself, throwing her right arm back and as the demon catapulted his full weight, head first, toward her chest. Just before he could careen into her, she threw her arm forward and up, directly beneath his chin, and something fantastic happened when her fist connected with his flesh. For a moment, as Zelda looked on amazed, time stopped and the demon’s trajectory halted, before the world kick started itself again, and the tiny fist of the witch threw the demon, dazed and confused, straight into the air. She had been waiting for him to do something so stupid as attack head-on. Her time spell worked, as well as the months of tweaking put into the charm to wield her right arm as a lethal weapon. 

Once the demon crashed to the ground, falling into a heap upon himself, the little witch whipped off her backpack and rummaged for a moment in the bag, pulling out what looked to Zelda like a cookie jar. The demon groaned and growled on the ground as she started to chant an entrapment spell, eyes closed and focus intent on putting what seemed to be a very large and powerful demon into a porcelain prison. 

It seemed to take longer, this spell, than Zelda had witnessed before. She surmised it was because this demon was bigger and stronger than the one Sabrina had released in their home just months before. Her eyes widened as the demon turned to red dust and floated into the jar slowly, the chanting becoming more faint as the demon disappeared. Once the jar had been sealed and stowed, Zelda watched as the young witch wavered, knees seeming to give out and eyes fluttering shut just before she collapsed to the ground with a hard thud. 

“Oh!” Zelda gasped, waiting just a moment and checking her surroundings before finally deciding it was safe to step out of hiding and go check on the girl. She rushed to the limp body on the ground, gazing at her for just a moment, taking in the tanned but freckled skin, deep, copper red hair cut into a sharp crop and loose overalls under a flannel and wool coat. The little witch looked as though she’d just left the farm in Montana for the first time in her life, though that was obviously not the case. 

Zelda reached down gently to lift the girls head up, kneeling next to her to try and pull her body against her chest, which she hadn't realized til now was heaving with both fright and excitement, unsure which was winning. “There now,” she whispered, “You’ll be okay. What’re you doing out here all alone?”

Moments later, with a heavy sigh and muttered spell, the clearing was empty, both women gone in a flash, leaving behind only leaves that stirred from the afterthought of two witches alone in the woods. 

 

_________

 

The corner of Zelda’s same foreign newspaper folded down as her head perked up, hearing the sound of a muffled gasp from across the room. She was seated in a plush armchair, reading quietly now that she’d gotten herself comfortable after transporting herself and the witch from the woods back to the Spellman residence. She’d tucked the smaller redhead under a blanket on the couch across from her, ready to be there with answers to inevitable questions, and quite a few questions of her own. 

“Hello there,” Zelda said, gentler than normal as she placed the newspaper on the table beside her, looking at the other witch as calmly as she could. The newcomer was looking around frantically, and had sat up, to her own dismay, too quickly, causing her to squeeze the sides of her head in pain. 

“Where the hell am I?” The witch growled, wincing as she said it, even talking making her head hurt. She swayed slightly, making Zelda want to reach ver to steady her, but fearing a physical retaliation, stopped herself. 

“You’re safe, is where you are. I’m Zelda Spellman, head of the Spellman family.” Her smile was soft, but genuine as she watched the girl start to take in her surroundings. “I saw you, out in the woods. You battled that demon, well, magnificently to say the least. I’m quite impressed.” She allowed more of a smile now, hoping to soften the witches demeanor. “What’s your name? How did you come to fight a demon like that in, of all places, the middle of the Greendale woods?” 

After several moments, and much consideration on the weary witches part, she sighed and finally looked Zelda in the eyes. She looked tired, rightfully so, but a fire burned within the deep emerald orbs gazing across the room at Zelda. “My name is Faetal, but most everyone calls me Fate. And that demon I was fighting has been a bother for years now. It was simply time to rid myself of his annoyance. But he was quite the formidable opponent, considering how I was drained enough to wake up in a random witches parlor.” There was a hint of humor in her tone, and a smile slid across Fate’s lips. “And thank you, Zelda Spellman, for taking me in. Though I don’t think of myself as ever in danger, it still doesn’t look good to a hidden coven, which I would assume you’re part of, to have a witch half-dead on the floor of your woods.”

Zelda nodded her agreement, returning a smile and bat of her dark eyelashes. “You’re quite welcome, Fate. But may I ask, what brought your fight with this demon to Greendale? You seem strong beyond your years, where are you from?” She layered the questions on, trying to get all the answers she wanted but also hoping to not scare the young witch off with her insistence. 

Fate laughed, closing her eyes and tipping her head back a bit. What a woman, she thought, much more her speed than she assumed when she first laid eyes on the ginger witch in front of her. Insistent, and only being as soft spoken as deemed necessary to not silence the answers she so obviously pined for. “I tracked the bloody thing here, and good thing too. He would’ve wreaked havoc on this little town. And as for me, I’m from a small village, near the border of Armenia and Turkey, in what used to be unoccupied Western Armenia, y’know, before the genocide.” Fate murmured the last part, nostrils flaring as she thought about the years of war that had ravaged her country. 

“I think I get to ask some questions now, if that is alright with you, Miss Spellman. Not to disrespect your hospitality, but I must know, do you have an ulterior motive to bringing in a random witch you found passed out in a woodland glade? You’re not going to try and eat me, or imprison me are you? Because that would certainly spell trouble for you inevitably.” Fate’s face had fallen into a stone cold stare, straight into Zelda’s eyes as she spoke. Zelda twisted her smile into what Fate would consider a mock scowl of disgust, holding her gaze before finally Zelda let out a breathy laugh and softened her features, if only slightly. 

“If I’d plans to eat you, dear, I most certainly would have by now. And imprisonment is more trouble than it’s worth. Do you see yourself tied down?” Zelda watched as Fate pursed her lips, then shook her head gently. “I thought not. My motives were simple; hide a fallen witch, and find out just why she was fighting a demon three times her size in my woods.” 

With that, Zelda sighed, flipped out her cigarette case, and lit one up, allowing a long plume of smoke to snake from her ruby lips. 

 

__________

 

Hours later, and much conversation between the two redheads, the sun had set well behind the horizon of trees that lined the Spellman property. No one else was due home for hours, it was Friday after all. Sabrina was at the movies with her mortal friends, and Hilda would be working, as usual, a late shift at the cafe. Ambrose was never anywhere to be found these days, now that he was no longer on house arrest. The empty house, at least for now, comforted Zelda. She could think of what to tell her family about the newcomer later, or perhaps tomorrow. At the moment, she didn’t let it bother her. She simply ran a hand through her strawberry locks, picked up a book Lilith had given her as a Solstice gift, chanced a glance at the now-sleeping Fate and allowed herself to relax.

But before she could turn her attention to her book, her mind wandered to her girlfriend. Though they didn’t see each other every single day, it was still an odd thing to not see her at all on a Friday. 

After a long school week, Lilith would eventually drop by the Spellman residence, bottle of whiskey in hand and fully aware of the schedule of the rest of the Spellman clan, and the time alone she could share with her girlfriend. But as the moon came into view out the parlor window, Zelda thought it odd she hadn’t heard from her beloved at all that day. Was she just running late, or did she get caught up and couldn’t be bothered to at least give Zelda a call…

A knock at the heavy front door ripped Zelda from her thoughts, glancing for just a moment to make sure it hadn’t woken Fate, she stood to go see who could be calling at this hour. If it was a client, she’d shoo them away with as much respectfulness as her normally cold demeanor could muster. As she swung the door open, her gaze softened and a smirk set on her painted lips. The ever-haughty visage of her girlfriend loomed in the Spellman’s doorway, hip cocked to the side as it balanced a grocery bag full of things Zelda couldn’t see other than the quickly recognizable neck of a whiskey bottle.

“Were your ears burning, my love? I was just wondering where you’d gotten to.” Zelda purred, leaning through the threshold to grab the bag from Lilith so that she could inspect its contents. Mostly just snacks, off all sorts, were found. What a sweet tooth her girlfriend had, considering what she ate to actually satisfy her hellborne hunger. “You could’ve called, you know, to let me know you were going to be late. You almost had me worried. Almost.” Lilith rolled her eyes at the last word, finally stepping into the house and planting a kiss on her favorite witch’s lips. 

“I could’ve, but surprising you has its benefits. I get to see you go from stern mortuary owner, to stern girlfriend in a nanosecond.” Lilith tried to stifle a laugh as Zelda shot a glare her way over her shoulder as the redhead headed towards the kitchen with the grocery bag. She needed to think of how to bring up the sleeping witch to Lilith without making it a bigger deal than it actually was. It wasn’t the fact that there was a witch in her parlor, it was more the fact that the witch was very powerful, and though their discussion had calmed most her worries of allowing a stranger in the house, she wasn’t sure Lilith would be too thrilled with a guest on what was usually their date night. 

“Darling…” Zelda trailed off as she felt Liliths hands wrap around her waist from behind, the demoness’ lips coming to rest on the porcelain skin of Zelda’s neck. “I… I have to tell you something. Well, more like show you something.” Lilith retracted her gentle touches for a second, moving to stand in front of Zelda with a curious look her eyes. “I, uhm, did something a little rash. And before you say anything, I felt like I had no other choice.”

Lilith wrinkled her brow at the last part, nose scrunching slightly with displeasure. “What did you do, Zelda Spellman? Did you kill someone? Do I need to help you with the body?” The line of questioning earned the demon queen a long eye roll from her girlfriend. With an inquisitive raise of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Lilith waited for Zelda to answer her. 

“No one is dead!” Zelda huffed, finally relaxing her defensive demeanor, running a hand through her ginger curls, then smoothing out the wrinkles of the nightgown she’d forgotten she was still wearing from this morning. “I, well, I was walking through the woods this morning because Hilda was snoring too loud. And I saw the most peculiar thing. A small witch and a demon fighting in a clearing. He was huge, this demon, maybe nine feet tall? He was trying to kill her, but to my surprise she wrangled him quite well. She used a time lapse spell, and enchanted her hands to fight with. It was quite impressive, actually.” Lilith listened to the story, not lowering her peaked eyebrow the whole time. This sounded too familiar to her. The spell, the enchantment, the fact that a witch could physically fight one of her children and capture him? 

“And what, my dear, does this have to do with your rash decision?” Her tone was level, but her face depicted a slight annoyance. Lilith had a feeling she knew what was going on here. Zelda, in her motherly way, found the witch in the woods and probably took her in, not knowing what she would be getting herself into with this particular redheaded spell caster. 

“Well, I couldn’t just leave her out in the cold. So, I transported her here. She’s in the parlor now, sleeping.” This news elicited a growl from the mother of demons. Zelda put her foot down firmly on the kitchen tile, fixing a gaze on her girlfriend. “You’re not going to harm her, Lilith, she’s done nothing to warrant your wrath. She’s been quite a gracious guest, if anything.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Lilith murmured before pushing past Zelda and storming toward the parlor. Zelda whipped around on her heel to follow her girlfriend, hoping to keep the situation from blowing up any more. 

When Lilith entered the parlor, she froze on the spot, her feet rooted to the floor. Zelda almost ran smack into her by the abrupt way the demoness faltered. On the couch in front of them, Fate was sitting upright, gazing at both of them lazily, a book resting face down on her crossed legs. Upon seeing Lilith, she smiled wickedly with just the corners of her pale lips. Seconds of silence turned to minutes as Lilith and Fate stared at each other, Lilith with a look of utter rage in her eyes, and Fate with eyes gleaming in amusement. The air was stale and awkward, and Zelda didn’t quite know what to do but watch the two women glare at one another. Finally, Fate broke the silence.

“Oh, unholy Goddess of mine, how good it is to see you. But, alas, you look quite unhappy to see me.” Her voice was full of mirth, incorrigible as it was. She stood up from the couch and crossed the room slowly, the metal snaps of her overalls clinking, the only sound heard other than Lilith’s short, angered breaths. Zelda’s eyes widened, not understanding how it was possible the two knew each other. Fate, immortality aside, didn’t look a day over twenty-four. Her girlfriend was almost older than the earth itself, and for at least most of Sabrina’s life she’d been in Greendale. An uneasiness fell over Zelda now, almost regretting her decision to take the young witch in. “Not even a hello, Mistress?” Fate purred as she closed the distance and came to stand in front of Lilith.

“To say I’m anything but delighted to see you, Fae, would be an understatement. What in Satan’s name are you doing here, in Greendale of all places?” Lilith hissed between gritted teeth, still glaring at Fate as the young witch just laughed, turning around to find herself a seat in an upholstered arm chair near the two women. She plopped into the chair, kicking her legs up over the padded arm. Zelda didn’t let the nickname Lilith used go unnoticed. How well did these two know each other, that Lilith would use a nickname to address her? What in Satan’s name was going on here?

“Well, that just about brings me to tears. And here I thought, with the hospitality of your girlfriend,” Lilith bristled at the mention of Zelda on Fate’s lips,”That you’d also welcome me with open arms. I’m not here to do you, or her, any harm Lilith. I happened to track one of your more annoying children to the Greendale woods, and put him to rest before he could decimate your sleepy little town.” This infuriated Lilith, and the fire burning in the hearth raged in a sudden burst of crackling embers and the smell of burning sulphur. A hand, from Zelda, suddenly gripped Lilith’s shoulder and within a moment the fire died down again. Amusement glittered in Fate’s bright green eyes. She always did love ruffling the demon queen’s feathers. A favorite pastime of hers, really. 

“Alright, children,” Zelda stepped between the two heated gazes and their line of sight, making herself and her desire for a peaceful outcome known with a well placed glare at her girlfriend, then at Fate. Both women lowered their heads slightly, looking like children who’d been chastised for fighting over nothing in particular. “You’re going to explain to me, both of you, what’s going on here, and how you know each other. And,” She looked at Lilith now, her gaze loving but stern, “You’re going to do so sitting down, using your inside voices. We’re adults, and I expect you both to act as such.” Both women murmured ‘Yes Ma’am’ at the same time before Zelda took Lilith’s hand, guiding her to the love seat across from where Fate had herself draped over the chair. 

Once settled down, Lilith immediately placed a possessive hand on the strip of skin that was exposed on Zelda’s thigh just above her knee, where her nightgown had ridden up. Zelda kept herself from rolling her eyes, as much as she wanted to. It was silly to see the Mother of Demons acting a child in front of, essentially, an actual child. But she didn’t entirely mind the way Lilith’s nails gently trailed across her skin as her girlfriend continued to glare at the young witch across from them. “Now,” Zelda began, “Explain. And do not omit anything, or there will be more than hell to pay.”


	2. Friends of Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhmmm the burn is slow but i promise, it's gonna rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Character development is something im working on, so sorry for lack of distinct emotional range etc. for these ladies. I'm really just trying to get kinky here guys

The crackle of a low fire was the only sound in the parlor after Zelda had decreed both Fate and Lilith would fess up to whatever their relationship was, and had been, as well as Fate’s actual reason for showing up quite unannounced. Lilith, ever stubborn, nostrils flaring, turned her head up slightly and stared at the ceiling, making it clear she wouldn’t speak until Fate did first. 

“Fine, I’ll go,” Fate relented by throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes at Lilith, receiving a look of warning from Zelda. Her indignance toward authority would not be tolerated, at least not until Zelda was satisfied with the information she got out of the two troublemakers. “I met Madam Satan quite a long time ago, before Greendale was more than just a clearing in the unsettled woodland. I was born in Armenia, and spent most of my first hundred years of life within my village, safe and happy among witches and warlocks whose only desire was to cultivate a comfortable life and learn their craft in peace. It was around 1530, maybe the 1540’s when a bloodborne illness swept through my village. It killed most of my people, as well as the neighboring cities and towns. Because of blood oaths, rituals and spells that required vials of blood and shared fluids, the disease spread quickly. At the time, even with magic, illnesses like that were almost impossible to detect until it was too late. So, after praying to Satan for months with no tangible response, I decided to try a different approach. I prayed to our Goddess of Wrath and Mother of Demons, our most unholy Mistress of the Night to relinquish death’s grasp upon my people. And she heard me.”  


This last part softened Lilith’s almost permanent scowl. She locked eyes with Fate, seeing the centuries of pain and burning wrath in her emerald orbs. Lilith reached for Zelda’s hand, who had been listening to Fate speak with a quiet regard, a sadness hidden in her features as she tried not to imagine how hard it must have been for the young witch to watch her friends and family die in front of her. Lilith slipped her fingers between Zelda’s, wanting the comforting feel of her girlfriend’s soft skin while she readied herself to speak. 

“What Fae means, in fact, is that she threw herself to the ground, screaming and cursing my name for allowing her people to burn and doing nothing about it. But she is not wrong that it got my attention.” Fate sighed a bit, shaking her head and allowing a sad smile to paint her lips as Lilith recounted the rest of the story for Zelda, who squeezed the demoness’ hand reassuringly. Lilith spoke of how she made a deal with Fate, that if she cured the blood disease, Fate would spend the rest of her immortal days, forever appearing as young as the day the deal was struck, waiting to be called upon at Lilith’s discretion. Nothing as dark and dramatic as the devotion the Dark Lord required of to-be-baptized witches, but at times coming close. 

“Normally, when I would call Fae, it would be to kill a mortal I was, at the time, unwilling to kill myself, because I did not inhabit human form. She would..” Lilith was cut off as Fate let out an annoyingly loud laugh. 

“She means to say that she made me murder drunk men for her because she was too lazy to do it herself. Then we’d fuck.” As the last word left Fate’s mouth, Zelda’s eyes went wide and Lilith went scrambling for a book on the coffee table to throw at Fate’s head, her girlfriend reaching across the couch to try and stop her. Old as Fate was, she never truly grew out of being a smart mouthed twenty year old. 

Zelda was too late as Lilith hurled the Sumerian translation dictionary straight at the little redhead, letting out a snarl of a laugh herself when it just barely grazed past Fate’s head, pages flapping wildly before slamming into the wall and falling to the floor with a thud. 

The room went quiet for just a moment before both Fate and Lilith burst out laughing, the smaller witch holding her sides as the lack of breathing made her abs hurt. Lilith was shaking her head, thick brown curls splayed everywhere as she chuckled, the neckline of her crimson dress giving full view of her heaving chest as she tried to settle her breathing. “You’ve not changed a bit, little witch. As annoying as that is, it’s quite comforting at the same time.” 

Fate beamed at the back handed compliment, knowing it was the best she would get from the Mother of Demons. Zelda was sat stunned between the two, brows knitted together as she watched her usually stoic girlfriend giggle. Most of her questions had been answered, but she was finding herself more confused than ever. 

Fate noticed this perplexed look on Zelda’s face and found her voice again, looking directly at the other redhead now. “Lilith and I have been around for awhile, her much longer than me considering she’s old as dirt. But no matter how we fight and bicker, at the end of the very long day, I believe we’ll always be friends. Not to mention, she’s cast a literal spell on me. I’ve been powerless to her enticing existence since the first time I laid eyes on her.” Fate could see how this comment made Zelda’s lip twitch towards a scowl, a pointed brow raising in unamused inquisition, so she spoke quickly to rectify the mood. “But, not to worry, Zelda. I’ve seen the way Lilith looks at you, and she’s enamored to say the least. We’ve had our fun, anyway. I’m not here to take her from you, as if I could if I even dare try.” This made both older women soften, Lilith reaching down to take Zelda’s hand once more into her own. They looked at each other lovingly for just a moment before Zelda returned her attention back to Fate.

“I very much appreciate your honesty, Fate, and am quite glad to meet a friend of Lilith’s, even an unorthodox friend at that. It’s our Satan-given right to quench the hunger of our flesh, and what a lucky little minx you are that of all people the Mother of Demons found you suitable for that unholy act. I know I am still quite honored to be so blessed by Madam Satan herself.” Zelda had leaned over to whisper the last part into Lilith’s ear, her voice barely above a purr. Once her lips met the soft flesh of her lover's ear, Fate was no longer privy to what salaciousness the older witch murmured to make Lilith bite her lower lip in surprise. 

Something had shifted in the air as Zelda spoke, a more relaxed atmosphere hanging between the three. Lilith smiled wickedly as Zelda whispered into her ear, her eyes trained on Fate who watched the lovers with curiosity twinkling in her eyes. Lilith was always up to something, this Fate knew all too well, but it seemed even more dangerous with the eldest Spellman involved. 

Both women had lost all sense of personal space, and Fate watched Lilith’s hand move up Zelda’s inner thigh slowly, noticing the way goosebumps rose on pale flesh. Neither broke their sultry gaze with the smaller witch who seemed to stiffen at the way she was being watched. Fate took a shaky breath, calming herself before she finally spoke, her tone masking how nervous she actually was, “You’d best take a picture if you’re going to stare like that, ladies. I’m happy enough to pose for you, if you’d like.” A smirk rested on her lips before she continued, “But it seems you’re having a moment, perhaps I should see myself out?” She stood briskly from the armchair and made a move towards the parlor door. Her intentions were laid, and without so many words it was made aware she was ready for either outcome. To be asked to go, or to stay and… join them. 

Lilith’s hand shot out, stopping Fate from moving any farther. She looked down at the Mother of Demons expectantly. Although she was bound by oath to obey almost anything the demoness asked of her, she could still be a brat about it when it suited her. Lilith narrowed her eyes a bit, tightening her grip around the redhead’s wrist, lacquered nails digging into tanned flesh. “Stay.” Lilith growled, “And while you’re at it, get on your knees.”


	3. A Little Pain with Your Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okokokok so here's the thing. still no like, sex, but lots of build up to it. but yeah anyway here ya go! if ya don't like spanking you'll hate this chapter, (not) sorry!

A fierce blush had settled onto Fate’s cheeks by the time she sank to her knees in front of the Mother of Demons, head bowed gently and sat back on her heels, hands placed on the tops of her thighs. She’d done this before, once or twice, and knew it would do her no good to disobey. 

Lilith regarded the witch knelt in front of her with her head cocked slightly to the side, and a rather neutral, but contemplative, gaze. She was considering how to go about this. It would be easy enough to simply make the bratty little witch submit to her and in turn, make her pleasure her girlfriend. But, and at this sudden thought Lilith raised the corners of her lips into a vicious smile, what if she allowed herself to sit back and enjoy the show? And with that in mind, the demoness reached forward and slid her soft palm across Fate’s cheek, bringing the girl’s eyes up to meet her own. When she finally spoke, her voice dripped like scalding honey, “My wicked little minx. You have always enjoyed getting yourself into situations you could never be prepared for. And who am I to deny you that now?” 

Her attention moved momentarily to Zelda, who had held a firm grasp on Lilith’s shoulder while she watched the two old friends interact, her eyes shining with excitement and lust. Lilith used her free hand to reach into Zelda’s hair and wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionately heated kiss. Zelda sighed into Lilith’s mouth, eyes fluttering closed as she tasted her girlfriend, all cinnamon and earth and hellfire. 

Lilith gripped Zelda’s strawberry locks and pulled their mouths apart, nostrils flaring in desire as Zelda growled in response to the disconnect, her chest heaving slightly. Madam Satan turned her attention back to Fate, letting go of the grip on Zelda’s hair. Lilith snaked the hand on Fate’s cheek into her short copper tresses, yanking her head back enough to make their eyes meet, and making the girl wince in pain. “You see, it would be only too easy to make you submit to me. You already have plenty of times. And as much as I enjoy it, I truly do, I think I’ll be lazy today. My dearest Zelda has the most… ferocious dominant side, and it would please me so much to watch her break you in front of me.” 

Fate shuddered at the thought, her eyes sliding shut and lips parting every so slightly. Lilith was right, she wasn’t ready for that. Her heart thundered in her chest, thinking about the many ways the beautiful older witch would wonderfully torture her. Zelda had been so hospitable before, warm and inviting to a wayward witch, but firm and to the point always. It excited and terrified Fate at the same time to think of submitting to such a poised woman, and the lascivious things she could, and would, do to her. 

Lilith’s hand retracting from her hair, only to be replaced with Zelda’s firm grip ripped her from her lustful thoughts. In the same instant, Lilith removed herself from the couch entirely, finding rest in Fate’s original spot on the armchair, leaning back to get comfortable and enjoy the show she created for herself. Fate’s head was whipped up and forced to face Zelda’s cold stare, her body leaned towards the older woman, tears pricking at her surprised green eyes. Zelda fixed the girl with an amused gaze before she spoke. 

“You have quite the bratty mouth on you, little witch. I think those lips could be put to much better use.” Zelda drug the girl up by her short hair, not even allowing Fate to stand fully before she forced her across her porcelain thighs. Nightgown riding up a bit at the forceful movement, Zelda situated the smaller witch to her liking across her lap. With a quickly muttered spell, Fate’s loose overalls and t-shirt disappeared into thin air, leaving her in just a very plain bra and boyshort style underwear. It made Lilith roll her eyes, always such a tomboy before tomboys even existed, her Fae. 

“You’re going to count, out loud, so Madam Satan and I can hear you, every time I punish that precious bottom of yours.” Zelda tightened her hold on Fate’s hair to make her point, enjoying the way the younger witch whimpered in response. With her free hand, Zelda drug Fate’s underwear down her legs, to her knees in an attempt to keep the girl’s legs together, and from moving too much. It would eventually prove futile. 

“Are you ready, Fate?” Soft lips had leaned down to caress over the little witch’s neck, Zelda’s feigned sweet voice wafting into Fate’s ears. The girl nodded.

“Good, then let’s begin. And do remember to be a good girl and count, or you’ll only earn yourself a harsher punishment.” As the last word left Zelda’s lips, her right hand came swinging down against the back of Fate’s thighs in a searing smack. The sound echoed loudly in the otherwise quiet parlor. 

“One!” Fate yelped, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling in response to the pain in her thighs. She was not unfamiliar with this sensation, though she would admit it had been a very long time since she’d been spanked. And certainly it was much different coming from the domineering hand of Madam Satan’s lover. The demoness normally liked to tease Fate first, get her mewling and squirming for the exquisite pain she longed to receive, but not Zelda. No, the eldest Spellman preferred to get straight to the point, there was time for pleasure after she’d inflicted delicious punishment to an ill-prepared bottom. 

Zelda’s hand came down again, higher this time, right in the middle of Fate’s sit-spot, and lingered long enough to keep the squirming witch still. She waited for Fate to count, nails dragging down the backs of the smaller witch’s thighs ever so slowly. 

“Two..” Fate finally mumbled against the couch cushion. She’d bitten down on the upholstery to hide her gasps of pain, but Zelda would have none of this. The hand in Fate’s hair ripped her away from the cushion, bent backwards in a painful arch of her neck.

“I’ll need you to be louder, dear,” Zelda’s tone was low and gravelly when she leaned down to whisper this in Fate’s ear, forcefully turning the girl’s head so that she had to lock eyes with Lilith. “So both of us can hear you.” The demoness was eyeing both women haughtily, a slender arm draped over the back of the armchair, but nothing more than the lustful glint in her eyes was obvious on her face, perfectly in control of her facial expressions. 

A shaky sigh left Fate’s lips before finally, with more gusto, she counted, ‘“Two.” Lilith smiled slightly, nodding at Zelda as a wordless acceptance of Fate’s response. 

“Good girl. See, it’s not so hard to do as your told.” The hand which had been dragging up and down Fate’s thighs pulled away as Zelda spoke, lingering in the air for a moment. “And the quicker you learn to obey, the quicker we’ll be done with this.” And at that, Zelda’s hand cupped slightly to make the smack reverberate through the room, she landed two more smacks onto Fate’s ass, one on each cheek. 

“Ahh!!... Three… F-Four.” Fate whimpered, legs burning from the strain of trying to stay still on Zelda’s lap. Her toes curled into the soft rug under her feet, a feeble attempt to use it to absorb the next hail of smacks, and a familiar burn crept into her lower abdomen. Zelda was relentless, and if one looked hard enough, behind her tough exterior the glint of a sinful smile played on her ruby red lips. Oh, how she enjoyed the way the willful and disobedient little witch melted under her domineering hand. Her hand sang down three more times in quick succession, no longer waiting to hear Fate count. She simply wanted to hear the pitiful moans of pain she was the cause of; music to her ears. And Fate gave her just that- a long, unrestrained howl of agony, eyes squeezing shut to hold back tears as Zelda’s hand rubbed over the spots she had just spanked. Fate kicked wildly, hands balling into fists, making Zelda momentarily wrap her arm across the smaller witch’s middle to keep her still. Fate’s chest heaved with uneven breaths, and the blush creeping onto her neck and cheeks matched the handprints on her ass, a brilliant scarlet on her tanned skin. The little witch could feel the heat of her arousal between her thighs now, and hoped Zelda wouldn’t notice. Or, maybe she wanted her to. 

Lilith had shifted on her cushioned chair, legs crossed and a bright white canine caught on her lower lip. She had to admit, it was the most exquisitely unholy sight playing in front of her. Her girlfriend, the otherwise prim and ever-composed eldest Spellman, visibly relishing in the torment of a naughty little witch. It made the demon queens’ blood boil when she watched Zelda tease her prey, dragging the painted part of her nails over the red hand prints on Fate’s ass, only eliciting another groan of pain. 

“You’re almost done, little one. Just a few more. Count for me. ” Zelda’s voice was hushed but made her point nonetheless. 

Once Fate had caught her breath and her sniffles subsided, she whimpered out, “Five.. S-Six.. Seven.” Zelda released her grip on Fate’s waist and quickly brought her palm down on the girl’s ass, not removing her hand from the searing skin this time. “Eight,” Fate gasped, trying to hold back a sob. Zelda did it again, the moment she finished counting, another scorching blow in the exact same spot. The young witch yelped, trying her damndest to push herself off Zelda’s lap, but the older woman only twisted her fingers into Fate’s hair and used this advantage to keep her rooted in place. Zelda tightened her grip when Fate hadn’t responded properly after a few seconds, raising a brow expectantly though she knew the girl couldn’t see it.

“Well?” Was all the redhead offered, now pulling Fate’s head back so that her tear-filled eyes met Zelda’s, which burned bright like hellfire. 

Fate, ever the insatiable provocateur, even in this vulnerable state, wrinkled her nose at Zelda, curling her upper lip into a playful sneer. She would submit eventually, but Fate was undoubtedly going to make Zelda work for it. “Nine, Mistress,” She purred, batting her lashes at Zelda who hardly flinched. 

She could play as well, but not until she was done raining punishment down on this smart mouthed little witch. Fate had indeed counted, as asked, but Zelda figured she could up the ante. What’s five more to a haughty, insubordinate brat of a girl, who was probably enjoying most of this anyway? 

“Mistress has a nice ring to it for me, doesn’t it, dear?” Zelda addressed Lilith without breaking eye contact with Fate, who visibly shuddered by the way she was being watched like prey. It was fitting, she absolutely was. 

“That it does, darling. I think she should address you as such, what do you think?” Lilith drawled, grinning like a more devious cheshire cat. She’d lazily draped herself back over the armchair as she spoke, relaxing again to continue watching the show. She wondered briefly if she would be chastised later by Zelda if she got up to get some of her snacks she’d brought in earlier, to enjoy with her entertainment. 

“I agree entirely. So, little one, “ Zelda had maintained her direct eye contact with Fate the whole time, a predatory gaze shining behind her eyes. “Now, every time you count, you’ll address me properly. Is that understood?” Fate tried to retain an ounce of control, for as long as she could at least, and set her jaw tightly, fixing Zelda with a ‘make me’ stare in response.

Zelda raised her brow, and seemed to almost shrug, before letting Fate’s head drop from her grasp, promptly landing three harsh blows to the girls backside. The sudden fiery pain that shot through her whole bottom half made Fate go rigid with shock before a sob ripped through her lips. The pooling wetness between her thighs betrayed her though, and as Zelda teased Fate’s sore skin with her nails, a wry smile grew on the eldest Spellman’s lips. Two fingers slid down Fate’s legs, dipping between her thighs, and Zelda almost lost a bit of her stern composure when she felt just how wanton the little witch on her lap was. Grazing her finger tips down, ever so gently, Zelda’s nail ended her escapade by flicking Fate’s sensitive clit, enjoying tremendously how the girl moaned in response. 

The same hand reached back up to Fate’s hair, but only to caress her damp tresses away from her face and gain the girls attention again. “I knew you’d enjoy your punishment, Fate, but I wasn’t aware how much.” Zelda’s voice had an edge to it, not annoyance or impatience, but more like restraint; trying to withhold herself from fucking the girl right then and there. No, she needed to finish what she’d started. “And you could enjoy yourself so much more, if you’d just do as you were told. I was going to stop after ten, but you’ve been such a naughty girl I think you deserve five more.” Zelda could feel Fate’s full-body shudder, and it made her heart race in excitement even as she maintained her stoic demeanor. “It could be over so soon. All you have to do is count for me,” the redhead drawled, letting the hand in Fate’s hair run the length of the smaller witch’s body, lazily making circles and pit stops at ticklish areas on the way, before her fingers hovered just over the apex of Fate’s thighs. “So, will you be a good girl for me, Fae, and count these last five?” Zelda’s voice was melodic in the girl’s ear as she bent over to whisper this last part to Fate.

With a soft whimper, and a shaky breath, Fate responded, “Yes, Mistress, I’ll be good,” with as little sass as she could control. It was all Zelda needed to bring her idling hand down hard against Fate’s ass, right over her dripping sex. “One, Mistress” Fate growled, biting into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Dear Satan, it felt devilishly good. Her thighs quivered in response as Zelda brought down two more searing smacks, higher this time. “Two… T-Three, Mistress.”

Zelda smiled smugly, enjoying her new title tremendously. She waited a beat, letting Fate have a moment's rest before she laid down another scorching smack, right back down against the girl’s aching pussy. It was delicious, the way Zelda couldn’t tell if Fate was moaning in pain or pleasure, and she could feel her nightgown becoming the slightest bit damp beneath the squirming little witch. 

“Four, Mistress,” Fate finally responded after catching her breath, tears staining her cheeks as she blushed harder than before, feeling the heat between her thighs grow more intense. Praise Satan she only had one left. 

The thought hadn’t even finished forming in her mind before Zelda brought her hand down three times in different spots, one after another, making Fate scream in pain. So much for five more. “F-Five, Mistress! I.. I-I thought you said only five more.” Fresh tears were pouring down Fate’s cheeks as she growled at Zelda. 

“I did, but considering you’re the one draped across my lap for punishment, and I do believe you’ve ruined my nightgown with your inability to control your wantonness, I decided you could handle an extra two.” Zelda said it so matter of factly that Fate had no room to argue, so she simply slumped her head forward in defeat, trying to catch her breath. At least it was over now, she thought. 

___________

 

Eventually Zelda helped the girl onto the couch next to her, letting the little witch rest her head on her lap. Fate had almost forgotten Lilith was there, but was quickly reminded when the demon queen moved across the parlor to sit on the couch, picking up Fate’s legs and draping them across her thighs so she was now curled up on the laps of the two older women. 

Lilith’s voice was unusually sweet as she gently caressed the soft skin on Fate’s calves, “You did such a good job, Fae, even though you can be such a brat. We’re both very proud of you.” Zelda nodded in agreement, running her fingers through Fate’s hair as she watched the little witch close her eyes contentedly. 

“But, I do hope you don’t think you’re anywhere close to being done here.” Lilith purred, making Fate snap her eyes open in surprise. Zelda chuckled, enjoying the bewilderment evident on the girl’s face. “Oh no, dearest, we’re just getting started.”


	4. You Know What They Say About Idle Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here it is! finally! this is the first time i've ever written any type of sex scene, so please go easy on me, but if you've got some constructive criticism i'd love to hear it! this is very dom/sub and there's strap-on play so if you're not into that, don't read please!

There was a low burn in Fate’s legs, that went well with the pain ebbing from her sore bottom, as she stretched out across Zelda and Lilith’s laps like a sleepy cat. Zelda was idly running her fingers through Fate’s hair with one hand, smoking a cigarette with the other as she listened to the two friends catch up. Lilith had been peppering Fate with questions about where she’d been and what she’d been up to since they had last seen each other while she rubbed the young witch’s sore legs. It was quite the site, a mostly naked Fate draped across the Mother of Demon’s legs, and head in the eldest, and normally most reserved, Spellman’s lap. 

“Y’know, Lils,” the nickname earned Fate an eye roll as she spoke, “It’s been almost a hundred years since I’ve seen you. Obviously, a lot has changed. You’re in love, AND in a relationship, which is baffling. No offense, Zelda.” Zelda simply shrugged, smiling wryly at her girlfriend.

“She’s nothing if not consistently surprising. But don’t credit her too much, little one. I told her we wouldn’t have sex again until she agreed that we were girlfriends.” The younger witch snickered as Lilith feigned a look of offense and betrayal at her girlfriend. 

“How long did that last?” Fate inquired after her giggles had stopped. She watched as Zelda pretended to look at the ceiling in consideration, like she didn’t remember exactly how long Lilith had lasted before she had stalked into the Spellman’s parlor one evening, a devious and exasperated look in her eyes. She had interrupted Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina doing a puzzle and drinking tea to announce in front of the family that she officially relented, and that yes, Lilith, Mother of Demons was Zelda Spellman’s girlfriend, and could they please have sex now. 

Finally, Zelda pulled herself from the daydream. “She lasted a whole three days, but two of them were spent mostly pouting and ignoring me.” Lilith huffed, and Zelda leaned over Fate to kiss the demoness on her cheek, earning a happy hum in response. 

It was endearing, to say the least, Fate thought as she watched her long-time friend gaze adoringly at Zelda. Truthfully, if someone as intelligent, self-possessed, and breathtakingly beautiful as Zelda Spellman was withholding sex for literally any reason, Fate figured she’d do just about anything to appease the woman. Well, and the girl smiled to herself at this, maybe she would withhold just for the fun of another spanking. Lilith gently squeezed Fate’s calf, bringing the little witch back to reality.

“Penny for your thoughts, Fae?” The demoness purred, noticing the far-off look in the girl’s eyes, one that she recognized even after years apart. Fate had been lost in salacious thought, Lilith knew it, and the blush that crept up the small witch’s tanned neck and onto her freckled cheeks proved it. “Well?” 

Fate ducked her head, hiding the blush against Zelda’s thigh, who had gone back to toying with her auburn tresses. She muttered into the fabric of Zelda’s nightgown, “Just… Well, you know me. Easily distracted, and all.” Fate desperately hoped Lilith would accept this terrible cover up and change the subject, but to her dismay it only made the Mother of Demons fix the little witch with a more pointed stare.

“What was that wicked little mind of yours conjuring up, hmm? I know that look, Fate, and you weren’t just distracted.” Lilith was raising an amused eyebrow at the embarrassed witch, then winked at Zelda who only rolled her eyes. 

For a second, Fate considered telling the truth, but her usual stubbornness and love of giving the demoness a hard time won out. She turned on Lilith with a much more confident smile, “Oh, I was just wondering how Zelda enjoys having the Mother of Cougars as a girlfriend. I mean, we’re immortal and all, but you’re as old as the earth itself. Tell me, Mistress, does Lilith still taste of hellfire and cobwebs?” Fate couldn’t help the playful laugh that escaped her lips as Lilith swiftly scooped the girl up off their laps in response, and pushed her to the floor with a hard thud. It hurt, but teasing the Mother of Demons was worth it.

“I suppose you’ll just have to find out for yourself.” It was Zelda who spoke now, gazing down at the girl with a look so insatiable that it made Fate’s entire body shiver. “And,” she added with a glance at her girlfriend, who was playfully sticking her tongue out at Fate, “Since you’re down there, you’d best get on your knees now, unless you’d like me to make you.” With a gulp, Fate obeyed, scrambling onto her knees in front of both older witches and hanging her head low. She could tell by the tone Zelda took that she’d only suffer for her disobedience this time around, and not in the fun way. 

A soft palm cupped Fate’s cheek, making her look up into Zelda’s piercing gaze, and the young witch shuddered at the primal look in the ginger’s eyes. “It seems that naughty mouth of yours has caught a second wind.” Zelda said as she moved her hand around until her fingers were tangled in Fate’s short locks, pulling her head back sharply. “And this time, I have a much better way of shutting you up.” 

The free hand not tangled in Fate’s hair started to slide Zelda’s royal blue nightgown up her pale legs, and Fate could feel her pulse quicken immediately. Zelda murmured a quiet spell under her breath as the silk glided up and bunched at her waist. At the apex of her milky thighs was a flesh-toned, plastic cock, attached to a harness the same color as Zelda’s nightgown. Must be her favorite color, Fate mused, trying to mask her almost palpable arousal with the cheeky thought. Unconsciously, the smaller witch licked her lips, which didn’t go unnoticed by Madam Satan who was trying to hide her excited surprise at the dildo her girlfriend was donning. “I think that’s an excellent way to put her pretty little mouth to use, darling.” Lilith purred, masking her own flush of arousal. She loved Zelda for many reasons, but most of all, she loved the eldest Spellman’s proclivity for pulling out all the stops in the pursuit of heightened sexual experiences. 

Fate’s freckled cheeks burned so brightly she thought she might spontaneously combust as Zelda used the hand tangled in her hair to pull her forward between the older witch’s thighs. The small whimper that escaped Fate’s lips, of trepidation or exhilaration she wasn’t sure, made Zelda pause just slightly to enjoy the sound before she pulled the girl far enough forward that her trembling lips sat perched just above Zelda’s strap-on. 

“Not to worry, little one,” the hand in Fate’s hair was softly petting her short locks now, in a gentle encouragement as Zelda spoke. “This isn’t what’s going to be shutting you up. I just need your sweet lips to get it ready.” Fate’s sharp intake of air made Zelda chuckle dryly, eyes closing for just a moment and head flung back before she forced the little witch’s head down over the tip of the strap-on, the girl’s lips parting without much more protest. A shudder ran down Zelda’s spine when Fate slid her mouth farther down the dildo, and the older witch could feel her body flush with warmth, ending in her lower abdomen. Zelda’s hips arched off the couch just slightly, making Fate slide her lips down the shaft farther, her tongue bathing the tip in warm saliva. 

Before she knew what was happening, Fate was drug backwards by a different hand in her hair, and the strap-on was ripped from her mouth with a soft ‘pop’. Lilith held the girl by her auburn tresses and was staring down at her with a hungry gaze and wicked smile. Zelda stood slowly, stepping around Fate until the girl couldn’t see her anymore, unable to turn her head because of the demoness’ tight grip in her hair. She was bent over, still on her knees, as Lilith slid in front of her now. Madam Satan pulled Fate forward again, between her parted legs and right up to the edge of her red satin dress that was riding up dangerously high on Lilith’s thighs. Ah, so that’s what Zelda meant, Fate finally let the eldest Spellman’s words click in her head. As the little witch was putting two and two together, Zelda had positioned herself directly behind Fate, lacquered nails grazing along a tanned, and still a little red, rear end. Lilith gave Fate’s hair a quick tug, making her jolt forward onto all fours, eye level with the black lace underwear the demoness was barely hiding under her dress. 

“You’re a bright little witch, Fate, I do hope this lesson teaches you to use that unruly mouth of yours for better purposes.” Before Fate could rebut, Zelda had taken a firm hold on the strap-on and lead it to Fate’s dripping entrance, delighting in the gasp, then heady groan that escaped the girl’s lips. Her hips moved forward, the head sliding into the moaning witch’s folds with ease, and Zelda picked her head up to see Lilith with her lip stuck between her brilliant white teeth, a fire burning in Madam Satan’s ocean blue eyes while she watched. There were many words to describe Zelda Spellman, but in this moment Lilith could only think of how incredibly, irrevocably hot her girlfriend looked with a naughty witch bent over in front of her. 

On her own accord, Fate leaned forward and slipped her tongue out, running it over the already-damp lace of Lilith’s underwear as slowly as possible, having to strain against the grip that still held her hair taught. Fate could feel how Lilith tried, and failed, to keep herself from shivering, the demoness’ bright eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. She did it again, this time with more force, and Fate was about to nip at the pretty garment when Zelda thrust her hips forward with no warning. Her elbows almost buckled, and the sudden thrust sent Fate’s lips hard against Lilith’s clit, and a chorus of moans sounded in the quiet parlor. With a raspy, muttered spell, Fate vanished the remaining layer between her and the Mother of Demons. 

A steady rhythm began to pick up, Fate’s lithe and experienced tongue teasing and licking over Lilith’s folds in time with Zelda’s deliberate hips. Zelda’s hands gripped possessively at Fate’s waist and rear, pulling her nails down the tanned skin in excruciatingly slow movements. 

Lilith was trying to keep her eyes on Zelda, the ferocity normally residing in them fading into sparkling lust, while her girlfriend in turn bit her lip to suppress a low groan when she felt the hilt of the strap-on meet Fate’s dripping cunt. Fate whimpered against Lilith, her tongue still flicking teasingly against the demoness’ sensitive clit. It’d been quite some time since she’d been fucked, especially by a toy of such size. It wasn’t massive by any means, but it was big enough that she felt it settling just below her abdomen when Zelda sent her hips hurtling forward again, this time with a forcefulness Fate wasn’t ready for. “Oh for Satan’s sake!” She wailed, the whine turning into a full moan when Zelda reared back and thrust forward once more. Lilith growled above her when Fate’s hot breath washed over her clit, she could feel the little witch’s trembling lips against her soft folds and buried a hand into the short tresses to bring the girl closer to her entrance. 

Fate thought herself well-practiced enough to possess the stamina required for this quite, well, unseemly act. After only a few minutes of the unholy way Zelda thrust her hips with vigor and steadiness, hardly breaking a sweat, Fate could barely concentrate on the woman who sat open-legged in front of her. Lilith noticed this with a breathy chuckle when Fate’s teeth bit into the demoness’ milky thigh to hide a particularity throaty moan. 

“Dearest, I do believe your pet is about to come, and without asking at that.” Fate glanced up, eyes flashing with horror, and a nose wrinkle of betrayal, getting a knowing smirk in return from Madam Satan. 

The pitch of Zelda’s hips never faltered as she learned down across Fate’s back, grabbing a handful of the girl’s hair that Lilith had relinquished, yanking her head back. “Little one, I hope you would know better.” Zelda’s voice was a low growl near Fate’s ear. “I’m happy to fulfill that desire for you, but I think your earlier lesson should have taught you some manners.” To emphasize her point, Zelda pulled her hips away slowly, the strap-on sliding through Fate’s dripping folds with ease, before it was slammed back inside the girl with blinding speed. The howl that escaped Fate’s lip was almost deafening, and the little witch writhed beneath the older redhead with need. “Now, ask nicely, like a good girl.” Zelda dropped Fate’s head, allowing Lilith to guide the girl’s lips back to their previous task between her legs. 

After the day she had had, the punishment, the moments of embarrassment inflicted upon her by both Zelda and Lilith, the wonderfully vile way she was being used at the moment, Fate would normally pull together the last wisps of bratty tone and reckless disobedience she could muster and respond to Zelda in kind. But, as Lilith moaned above her and dug her manicured nails into Fate’s scalp, she couldn’t bring herself to bite back, to emit a snarky response. Truthfully, all she wanted was Zelda’s praise, the soft coo of her affections when Fate was obedient and did as she was told. It was in her nature to question and cause trouble, but that was always for the Mother of Demons, a way to repay the life of subservience she was spellbound to by her. But the eldest Spellman had no claim to her soul, no deal with the devil. Fate was truly only as forced into submission by Zelda as Fate herself allowed, fully aware she could disappear whenever she pleased during their little tryst with the snap of her fingers, with no deterrence from Lilith. It was invigorating, and freeing, giving herself willingly to someone, and not by force. 

A shudder, started at the base of her neck and running down all the way to her toes, brought Fate out of her momentary reflections. Lilith was scraping her nails down Fate’s shoulders, and Zelda’s previously measured movements had all but halted as both women waited for the girl’s response. She whimpered when the demoness’ fingers dug into a particularly sensitive welt Zelda had made earlier. “Please, Mistress, please may I come?” Her voice sounded almost unfamiliar in her own head, so small and dripping with need. Fate pushed her ass backwards towards Zelda’s hips, as if to reiterate the impetuousness in her tone and words. 

Unbeknownst to Fate, Zelda just smirked, and grasped the whimpering little witch by the hips. “That’s much better.” The ginger proceeded to thrust her hips forward, pulling Fate back flush against her skin, picking up a much quicker and more frenzied pace than before. “You can come as soon as Lilith does, little one.”

The whine that Fate emitted made both older women laugh, breathy as it was, between their sighs and soft moans. She was being good and obedient, but, and Lilith knew this best, Fate was always self-important. And the last thing the little witch wanted to do was wait for her release any longer. With unyielding desperation for her goal, Fate returned her lips to Lilith’s clit, tongue slipping out to run through her soft folds in excitement. Sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive bundle of nerves, and the growl of approval she earned only made Fate bite harder, if only a little. She lavished Madam Satan with her tongue to soothe the love bites, her breath hot and haggard because of the way Zelda was still careening into her body, seemingly harder with each thrust to the point Fate thought she’d be ripped in half. The little witch steadied herself in her bent over position with one hand, so she could bring two fingers of the other to Lilith’s entrance while her tongue continued to dance over the demoness’ clit. With no warning she delved into Madam Satan’s folds, enjoying the surprised moan the older woman elicited, feeling her clench around her digits. She couldn’t do this very long, she knew it, her whole body was going weak and she was pulsing with unrelinquished need. 

Fate felt it before she heard it, the way Madam Satan suddenly tensed, thighs clasping around the girl’s head and her whole body going rigid before the demoness let out a howl of untethered pleasure. It was a beautiful sound, one Fate had always enjoyed, but at the moment the only thing she could focus on was her own mounting desire, even as her fingers thrust inside Lilith to allow her to ride out her orgasm. Fate pulled away from the vice grip Lilith had on her head, dropping her hand to the ground to attempt to hold herself up better as Zelda punished her from behind. “P-Please, Mistress… Please let me come!” The little witch sobbed, her whole body shaking from the days events, and the unbearable fire burning at her core.

“Come for me, sweet one, come for your Mistress.” Zelda’s voice was barely above a purr, reaching one hand around Fate to rub her sensitive clit, though it was hardly necessary. The moment the words left Zelda’s mouth, Fate flung her head back with a furious howl of delight, screaming and moaning her fulfillment into the night. Her knees and elbows buckled under her own weight, and moments later Fate slumped to the ground in front of Lilith, leaving Zelda, head cocked slightly to the side, behind her with an amused smirk on her lips. 

Lilith grinned wickedly at her girlfriend, reaching a hand out to Zelda for her to come closer. Zelda obliged, magicking the strap-on away with a quick spell as she shortened the distance between her and Lilith, who quickly stood and switched places with the redhead, guiding her into her previous spot on the couch. It took no words, just a brief exchange of lustful gazes for Zelda to understand what Lilith was doing. Madam Satan found her original spot on the armchair across from the couch, leaning back into the cushions and crossing her legs lazily. 

Fate was still catching her breath, eyes closed and face pressed into the plush carpet, but she wasn’t unaware of Zelda in front of her. With trembling arms, she pushed herself up into a kneeling position in front of the older witch, chest still heaving rapidly. Zelda’s palm cupped Fate’s cheek and brought their gazes together, her velvet soft skin making the girl melt into the touch. “Little one, you’ve been so good.” Zelda’s voice was sugary sweet, even as her emerald eyes burned with unquenched desire.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Fate tried to sound less breathless than she was, but the tremor in her lips undermined her almost entirely. 

“You’re quite welcome, Fate. I’m very proud of you. But, I do think you know of a better way to show your thanks, don’t you, little one?” If looks could kill, Fate would’ve been dead hours ago, she surmised, but in that moment she was especially transfixed by the way Zelda looked down at her. The woman seemed to make everything else in the room fade to black, trapping Fate with a look so sweetly sinister, so predatorily promising of releasing a beast Fate was entirely unready for. She needed no other prompting. With a growl none of the three women thought her capable of, Fate surged forward and fixed herself between Zelda’s legs, mouth finding her pale inner thigh and biting down hungrily. Zelda tilted her head back with a moan, snaking her fingers into the girl’s hair and gripping tightly, mostly to steady herself. 

“What a good little minx you are, Fae.” The older witched hummed as Fate kissed her way up Zelda’s soft skin, tongue greedily bathing over her clit when she reached Zelda’s dripping pussy. It was if she had no other purpose in that moment, other than lavishing Zelda with every bit of pleasure she could give her, and Fate had a lot to give. Her deft fingers trailed along the top of Zelda’s thigh, before slipping under her tongue so Fate could press two digits inside the older witch. The moan of approval she got only excited her movements, working up a hearty rhythm in time with her tongue. Fate’s teeth grazed Zelda’s sensitive clit, extracting a muffled, “Good girl,” from the witch before Fate took it between her teeth and flicked her tongue across the bundle of nerves quickly, over and over. It made Zelda’s thighs tremble, nails digging into Fate’s scalp as she bucked her hips into Fate’s furiously pumping fingers. As the little witch bit down again, Zelda gasped and arched off the couch, clenching her thighs around Fate’s head and letting out a moan that originated low in her chest and extended over several seconds. She rode out her orgasm on Fate’s tongue, the little witch eagerly lapping up the fruits of her labors. 

Finally, after a minute or so, and a sharp tug of Fate’s hair to indicate her job was done and she needed to move away, Zelda sighed contentedly and leaned forward, placing the softest kiss on the tip of Fate’s nose. “Such a good girl.” Fate beamed up at her, blushing bright ruby from the kiss.   
__________

A dull fire was the only thing illuminating the Spellman’s parlor as Fate sleepily lolled her head onto Zelda’s knee. She was sat on the ground, leaning against the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her, between Lilith and Zelda who were both reading. Zelda had gone upstairs to change out of her old nightgown and into a new one after they’d finished their little escapade, and Lilith, after some teasing, had finally agreed to help Fate locate her missing overalls, and shirt, and bra. Now they all sat in comfortable silence, and Fate had busied herself with organizing the contents of her black hole (literally) of a backpack before sleep started to take over. Zelda hummed contentedly when Fate rested her cheek against her knee, and absentmindedly ran a hand through the girl’s hair. 

“It’s pretty late, Madams, and I’m feeling,” As if to emphasize her point, Fate yawned mid sentence. “Rather sleepy.” She finished, murmuring gently into Zelda’s soft skin . “Maybe I should take my leave?”

“Don’t be daft, Fae.” Lilith wafted a hand through the air without looking up from the page she was reading, dismissing Fate’s question altogether, but there was a gentleness in her tone Fate didn’t miss. “You are obviously staying here for the evening.” A hint of a smile graced the demoness’ lips when Fate looked up at her inquisitively. The little witch didn’t mind that at all, and with a shrug she leaned back into Zelda who lifted her hand up to allow Fate to drop her head into its previous position against her knee, and returned to playing with the girl’s hair while she read. Seconds later Fate was asleep, a small puddle of drool dampening Zelda’s rust-colored nightgown at the hem on her knee. Lilith snickered, and Zelda rolled her eyes before leaning over and pecking her girlfriend on the cheek, whispering, “Watch it, Madam Satan, or Fae won’t be the only one with a sore backside.” 

“Oh, Miss Spellman, I would love nothing more than to see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically the last chapter, unless y'all want me to write more? or expand on Fate's background, name, etc? i've honestly got like 15 chapters worth of BS about that little brat i could write and how her and Lilith used to cause trouble.


End file.
